1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to floor cleaning machines or scrubbers and, more particularly to the construction of solution and recovery tanks in self-propelled floor scrubbers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to clean and maintain large floor areas such as are found in office buildings, supermarkets, warehouses, factories, and the like, it has become common practice to utilize floor cleaning or scrubbing machines. Such floor cleaning machines have generally evolved into what is known as self-propelled floor scrubbers that are steered or commanded by an operator who walks behind the machine.
As is well known in the art, these self-propelled floor scrubbers generally include one or two motors respectively driving one or two brushes or pads that are mounted underneath and near the front of machine in overlapping relationship. A liquid solution in the form of water or water and detergent is furnished to the brushes from a solution or supply tank, with the solution generally supplied through the brushes for application onto the floor. The floor scrubbers also include a squeegee assembly disposed to the rear of the brushes operating in conjunction with a vacuum system. Also, there is provided with an automatic driving means for propelling the machine along the floor so that the operator need not manually push the machine, only steer it and operate the controls. To this end, the floor scrubbers are generally powered by batteries, being either 24 or 36-volt systems.
In operation, the desired cleaning solution is loaded into the solution tank. The solution is discharged through the brushes via a discharge tube for application onto the floor, and is thereafter spread and agitated with the brushes. This action scrubs the floor a little at a time during which the floor scrubber moves across the floor. As the machine passes over the scrubbed area with the solution disposed thereon the squeegee system with the vacuum collects the dirty solution and deposits it in the onboard recovery or storage tank.
Accordingly, these floor scrubber machines eliminate the need for manual washing and vacuuming, wherein one person mops the floor while the other person operates a wet vacuum to recover the solution that the mopping person has laid down.
While machines of this general nature have been known in the prior art, there are an increasing number of requirements or regulations that such machines must meet before they are approved for commercial use. One such requirement relates to water shedding. The machine needs to be watertight such that nothing may enter the solution or recovery tanks, or the batteries and wiring which is located within the body or frame. In the prior art this is accomplished by providing gaskets or similar sealing arrangements between the tank structures and the body or frame as the tank structures are generally formed as two separate components.
However, such sealing structures are generally unreliable after a period of time and use. Furthermore, such sealing structures are subject to stress and strain which can cause failure. Such failure can lead to water entering into the housing structure which can damage the electrical system and internal components. Also, such water may enter the solution or recovery tanks.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a floor scrubber housing that is watertight in order to protect the internal components against water intrusion.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a floor scrubber which is free of gaskets or other similar sealers between the barriers formed between the recovery tank housing and the solution tank housing.